Will You Still Love Me?
by caitlinjones012
Summary: One-Shot Lilian knew what he was going to say before he said it. She knew by the uniform. His orders had come. This would be their last night. She wants nothing more than to spend it with him yet one question keeps haunting her... will he still love her after the night is over? Inspired by the song Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow by The Shirelles.


The band started up a slow song. I took his hand and allowed him to lead me to the floor for the evening's last dance. For our last dance. I did my best to shake that thought from my head as he held me close. Closer than he should have but no one would say anything about it, not tonight. They all knew what the uniform meant. We had seen too much of nights like these here lately. He pulled back to look at me, his eyes saying what neither of us could bring ourselves to. Tomorrow he would leave to fight the German invasion in Europe. Tonight could be our last chance for everything that we wanted to do. He pulled me back to close to him. We were barely swaying along to the music at this point. I laid my head against his chest with the hopes that the sound of his heartbeat would help drive back the tears fighting to get through.

"Let's get out of here" He whispered gently in my ear.

I nodded even though all my momma's teachings told me not too. Ever since the day I bloomed I had been warned against soldiers boys about to deploy. Yet the way his lips brushed my lips as he spoke left me weak in the knees and at his mercy. I received knowing sympathetic looks from the other girls in the room. We all knew that any day now they could be in my shoes; if they weren't already. No one ever talked about it but we had a sort of sisterhood. We were all foolish enough to love soldiers. I looked over at him lingering on his face before I cast my eyes down to his uniform. It may be foolish of me but I couldn't help it. This boy with his army-issued olive drab uniform stole my heart with one look. He had my love and everything that came with it.

"You're my best girl you know that right?" He asked turning me to face him as we stepped outside into the cool night air.

"Of course Bucky" I answered quietly.

He cupped my face gently in his hand as he brought his lips to met mine. The softness of the kiss surprised me almost as much as my reaction to it did. I thought my heart would rip itself to pieces from the joy of the kiss and the pain of knowing it could be my last. My eyes could no longer hold back the tears. He broke the kiss.

"Oh, baby doll don't cry" He soothed resting his forehead against mine. "You know I'll come back. It'll take more than a few Nazis to keep me from you. You know that right?"

"Yes," I sniffled trying to stop the tears. "But will you still love me tomorrow? Will you still say such sweet things after tonight's passions have passed and the thrill of deployment is no longer lingering in the air?"

"Oh, Lilian" he sighed hugging me tightly. " You know that you're the only one for me. You have been for a while. I was just too much of a fool to see it. You'll also be my only."

I didn't truly believe him but I nodded anyway. Because I realized it didn't really matter what he said because I would follow him anywhere anyway. I was already too far gone. I didn't trust my voice to hold up so I just nodded. He gave me his famous smile and then led me off down the street to the small place he had been staying at.

Once inside he helped me out of my coat and then met me with a kiss. It wasn't as sweet as the one outside the club. If anything is was sweeter; filled with more desire, more need. His hands gripped my hips and I knew where this night would end. I pulled away from him. With shaking hands, I fumbled with the buttons on his dress shirt. I had no idea what I was doing but I hoped I was on the right track. I ran my hands along his undershirt pulling softly up and over his head. All the while never taking my eyes from his. I never wanted to forget the look of his face or the desire in his eyes. His breath caught as I ran my hands down his bare chest, tracing every bump of his abdomen muscle. His belt proved to be more of a challenge than the buttons did but after a few chuckles from him and some assistance, I got it undone. Now it was my turn for my breath to catch. I had never seen a man in any form of undress until tonight and as funny as it sounds it wasn't until now that it hit me; Bucky was a man. Not the boy that I grew up teasing down the road. He stepped closer to me and gently began removing my dress. I wanted to hide my body from him afraid that he wouldn't like what he saw. That was until I heard the intake of breath of breath as my dress hit the floor. He didn't have to say anything for his eyes were saying it all. He wanted me more than anything at the moment.

He lowered us unto the bed. My heart was pounded in my ear. Oh god! I didn't know how to do this. I was going to make a fool out of myself. What if I couldn't breathe with his weight. He positioned himself between my legs and then came closer so that he could kiss me. My brief moment of panic was over. I couldn't get him close enough to me. I found my hands in his hair and I deepened the kiss trying to get all of him that I could. He briefly pulled back to ask me with his eyes if I was sure. I reached up and answered him with a playful nip of his lip. No one had told me before about the pain. I tried to hide my cry but he heard anyways.

"It's ok" I reassured him even though I wasn't sure my self.

He kissed me again as he started moving. The pain lasted only briefly and then was replaced with the greatest sensation I had ever felt in my life. So this was it.

********  
I woke up slightly and reached out for him beside me but was met with an empty space. Frightened I shot up in bed to find him standing off to the side looking at me. A whimper escaped from my throat when I noticed that he was already dressed and had his bag slung over his shoulder.

"I couldn't decide if I wanted to wake you or just let you sleep," he said quietly. "you looked like an angel, I wanted to be sure I could remember this while I was gone."

"Now?" I asked hoping he would tell me otherwise. Praying he would laugh and tell me he was just playing around. Hoping that this was just a dream and I would wake up in his arms.

"Now" He answered his face dropping.

I bit my lip and nodded knowing that I couldn't stop him and that my voice wouldn't let me say goodbye. He leaned down for a goodbye kiss. We lingered as long as we could but we both knew that we were just putting it off.

"You'll always be my girl" He whispered before turning to leave.

I watched as his disappeared knowing in my hearts of hearts three things. I knew that I would wait for him until he returned to me. I knew that I would always be in love with Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes. And a small part of me knew now what I was always too afraid to admit; I always was.


End file.
